Khali has to shovel snow off the sidewalk in front of his house. The sidewalk is 20 feet long and 2 feet wide. If the snow is $\frac{1}{2}$ foot deep, how many cubic feet of snow does Khali have to shovel off the sidewalk?
Explanation: The snow on Khalil's sidewalk is in the shape of a rectangular prism whose dimensions are 20 feet by 2 feet by $\frac{1}{2}$ feet.  The volume of such a rectangular prism is $(20\text{ ft.})(2\text{ ft.})\left(\frac{1}{2}\text{ ft.}\right)=\boxed{20}$ cubic feet.